Léon et Mathilda
by adieue
Summary: Quelques petites scènes croquées ici et là dans une suite aux aventures de ce duo pas comme les autres.
1. La règle de Tony

Et si Léon avait réussi à s'en tirer ...

* * *

Tony descendit les marches qui menaient au sous-sol du restaurant. Il longea les montagnes de boîtes de carton et d'étagères remplies de conserves, pour atteindre le coin poker aménagé au fond. La table ronde surmontée d'une lampe et entourée de chaises ressemblait à un petit oasis perdu au milieu du fouillis. Une table roulante qui faisait office de minibar, était rangée contre le mur de vieilles planches. Il le déplaça de quelques pieds, poussa sur le mur et les planches cédèrent, révélant une porte dissimulée. Il entra dans la pièce discrète en prenant soin de replacer le bar et referma la porte.

La pièce de vingt pieds par trente était richement garnie de façon à impressionner les visiteurs triés sur le volet qui avait le privilège d'y entrer. Bureau d'acajou, bibliothèque garnie de livres rares et lampes de collection.

Au fond, on avait allumé les plafonniers au néon accrochés au dessus d'un espace dégagé qui servait en cas d'urgence médicale. Pour l'heure, il y avait foule et Tony observa le groupe disparate qui le dévisageait. Léon Montana assis sur une chaise de fer blanc, le toubib derrière lui qui cousait le dernier trou de balle et la gamine, assise par terre sur les pieds de son sauveur, collée à ses basques au premier sens du terme.

- Alors, il va s'en sortir ? demanda Tony.

- Il a eu beaucoup de chance, répondit Paolo Finaldi en reprenant son ouvrage.

Tony s'assit dans le fauteuil capitonné derrière le bureau et sortit un des petits cigares auxquels il ne pouvait pas résister. Il l'alluma en observant Montana.

Une chose était sûre, Léon avait beau manquer de ciboulot, il était fait en acier trempé. Non seulement il avait réussi à se sortir de ce merdier vivant mais il n'avait rien. Du moins, rien qui doive le mener au cimetière à court terme. Quelques balles à extraire, quelques mauvaises brûlures ici et là, c'était tout. Il avait le cul béni, pour ça, pas de doutes. Et encore d'avantage parce qu'il venait tout juste de parler à Paul Risotto qui tenait un business à Los Angeles. Il lui devait un petit service et ce serait une planque parfaite pour quelque temps.

Bien sûr, ce connard de Montana venait de lui foutre un merdier pas possible, sans compter sa gueule amochée, mais le vieux Tony était d'humeur à lui pardonner. On ne voyait pas un type filer une pareille raclée à ces cons de flics tous les jours. L'évènement serait gravé dans les annales de cette ville pour les siècles des siècles. Ça valait bien quelques emmerdes.

La gamine ramena ses mains sur le genou du blessé et posa son menton dessus.

- Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle pour la dixième fois.

Léon hocha la tête en souriant.

- Il y a rien de grave pas vrai ? Tu ne me raconte pas de salade.

- Pas de salade.

Tony fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Léon sourire comme ça, sans compter que la petite était toute chose à ses pieds. Il remarqua qu'ils semblaient partager une sorte de complicité étrange. Il y avait un peu trop d'affection dans le regard que la petite levait sur lui et une tendresse encore plus bizarre dans le regard que le tueur posait sur elle. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Quelque chose de pas net.

- Et voilà, c'est fini, dit le toubib en collant le pansement.

- Merci Paolo. Je t'en dois une.

- Un plaisir Tony, dit le docteur en refermant sa valise.

- Matilda, va t'asseoir dehors à la table. Il faut que je parle à Léon. Paolo, en passant par les cuisines, dis à la Taupe de lui apporter du lait et des gâteaux.

- J'aimerais mieux rester, dit-elle en regardant Léon d'un air suppliant.

- Vas-y et ne discute pas, ordonna Tony.

Léon hocha la tête et la petite fille sortit à regret à la suite du docteur. Tony observa Montana un instant sans rien dire.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre toi et la gamine, dit-il finalement en éteignant son cigare.

Léon haussa les épaules comme si ça allait de soi mais le regard lumineux de l'intimé ne plut pas du tout au mafieux italien. Dans la vie, il y a des choses qu'un homme digne de ce nom ne peut pas laisser passer et il allait en avoir le cœur net pas plus tard que tout de suite. Il se leva et approcha une chaise qu'il posa juste devant celle de Léon. Il s'assit et se pencha vers lui.

- Dis-moi franchement. Il y a quoi entre toi et la gamine.

- Ben rien.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, assura-t-il sur un ton de confidence.

- Elle reste avec moi, c'est tout, dit Léon en le regardant surpris.

- Ne me prend pas pour un con !

Le regard inintelligent que lui renvoya le tueur indiqua qu'il allait devoir se montrer plus clair.

- Tu t'es envoyé cette fille ? demanda Tony en le dévisageant. Répond !

- Ah. … Heu … non.

Tony connaissait bien ce bougre d'animal. Il était incapable de le baratiner. Il n'avait pas touché la petite, c'était certain.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- … Non.

Là par contre, il lui mentait et Tony lui envoya une baffe pour le ressaisir.

- Ne me ment pas Léon ou tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te sortir de cette merde, dit-il en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Léon le regarda par-dessous, comme un chien qu'on aurait disputé à tort.

- Elle, elle voulait que je … que je sois sa première fois … mais j'ai pas voulu, assura-t-il. Avec ce qui s'est passé en Italie, je … Je ne pouvais pas … enfin … tu vois.

C'était donc ça. La petite était folle de cette tête de con. Clairement, Léon n'avait pas pensé à mal mais il était plus que temps de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

- D'accord, d'accord, je te crois. C'est bien. T'es un bon garçon, t'en fais pas, dit Tony en lui tapotant la joue gentiment. Regarde-moi et ouvre bien tes oreilles d'accord.

Léon hocha la tête.

- Pour les histoires de couchette, c'est pareil que pour le boulot. Il y a qu'une règle. Tu la connais cette règle ?

Léon secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais attendu parler de règles à ce sujet.

- Cette règle c'est : ni hommes, ni enfants.

Léon hocha la tête.

- Ni homme, ni enfants, répéta-t-il.

- Ceux qui font ça, ce sont des pervers et les pervers on leur arrache les couilles. Tu veux garder tes couilles ? Alors tu ne touches pas aux gamines. T'as bien compris ?

- Oui, assura Léon la tête basse.

- C'est bien, dit Tony qui serait tombé en bas de sa chaise s'il avait su qui, parmi ses collaborateurs avait fait fi du premier des deux tabous. Les gamines sont comme ça. Elles finissent par craquer pour un vieux alors ne l'encourage pas et ça lui passera.

Léon acquiesça de nouveau.

- Maintenant écoute ça, dit-il en se penchant vers lui, j'ai peut-être une planque pour toi...


	2. Los Angeles

- Alors ? Tu as trouvé des méchants ? demanda Mathilda en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

Léon était posté à la fenêtre du fond et fixait la ruelle arrière, son fusil toujours levé. Il venait de passer leur nouvel appartement au peigne fin et tout avait l'air en ordre.

- Tu as vu ? Il y a deux chambres et deux lits, renchérit la jeune fille en sortant de derrière le cadre de porte.

- Oui, dit Léon toujours dos à elle.

Il se retourna pour la regarder.

- Peut-être que j'en utiliserai un parfois.

- Alors tu as aimé ça pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle en agrippant les montants du cadre comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de sortir.

Léon l'observa un instant en se demandant si elle parlait de dormir dans un lit ou de dormir avec elle. Il jugea plus prudent de ne pas répondre et rangea son arme dans sa ceinture.

- Tu sais, dormir dans un lit, c'est très dangereux, dit-elle en souriant. Il faut beaucoup d'entrainement … et surtout, un bon professeur. Je ne crois pas que tu devrais t'y essayer tout seul. ajouta-t-elle d'un air malin.

Il lui jeta un bref regard et se dirigea vers elle avec la visible intention de sortir mais Mathilda ne fit pas mine de lui laisser le passage.

- Alors ? Tu veux un cours ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, bien agrippée au montant de la porte.

- Non, dit-il en lui faisant signe de se pousser.

Mathilda le laissa passer. Elle s'appuya contre le montant en croisant les bras tandis qu'il enlevait son manteau. Elle sentit que son cœur se serrait. Il se passait quelque chose. Depuis leur départ de New York, il la regardait à peine et semblait presque la craindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Mmm ? fit Léon très absorbé par l'observation du garde-robe d'entrée.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-elle inquiète, en s'avança vers lui.

- Hein ? … Non, dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide.

Elle se planta juste devant lui si bien qu'il n'eut pas le choix de la regarder.

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? demanda Mathilda en croisant les bras.

Léon n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet et rangea son manteau pour se donner contenance.

- Si tu ne me dis rien, je vais devenir folle à essayer de deviner ce qui se passe sous ton crâne ! dit Mathilda avec des larmes plein les yeux.

Léon se gratta la tête en regardant la jeune fille qui le dévisageait gravement.

- Tony dit que toi et moi … ce n'est pas … enfin, que dans ce genre de chose, il y a une règle, dit-il plus ou moins à l'aise.

- Une règle ? Ah bon. Et c'est quoi ?

- C'est ni hommes, ni enfants, voilà ce qu'il dit, expliqua Léon en la contournant, tant pour saisir sa mallette que pour fuir la conversation.

- Ni homme, ni enfants ?

Mathilda commençait à comprendre quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant ! plaida-t-elle.

Léon haussa les épaules comme pour dire que ça ne changeait rien et passa à la cuisine pour poser la mallette sur la table. Mathilda saisit la plante qu'elle avait laissé dans l'entrée et le rejoignit. Elle la posa religieusement sur la table puis s'assit devant lui tandis qu'il vérifiait que les armes avaient bien résistées au voyage.

- Est-ce quetu crois que moi aussi je dois suivre cette règle ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux.

Léon sembla prit au dépourvu, son Colt à La main.

- Euh … et bien …, songea-t-il. Je n'en sais rien, en fait hum. J'imagine que non.

- Écoute, moi ça me va tu sais, dit-elle en feignant l'indifférence. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais te faire ? Que je vais me jeter sur toi ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

Léon haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as peur que je t'arrache tes vêtements ? suggéra-t-elle. Que je te viole ?

Léon sourit et hocha la tête en reposant le Colt.

- Non, mais Tony dit que je ne dois pas t'encourager. C'est la règle.

- Oui, la règle. Bien sûr, dit Mathilda en haussant les épaules.

En fait, elle n'en avait rien à faire des règlements d'un vieux mafieux italien et elle se promit bien de contourner celui-là, particulièrement, à la première occasion. Cependant, Léon n'était pas du genre à prendre les règles de Tony à la légère et désormais, il allait malheureusement falloir ruser avec finesse. L'instinct féminin tout neuf de Mathilda lui soufflait qu'en premier lieu, il allait falloir laisser passer un peu de temps avant de passer à l'attaque.

- Écoute, arrêtes de t'en faire d'accord ? Ne pas encourager quelqu'un et l'ignorer c'est deux choses différentes

Léon lui jeta un coup d'œil et se replongea dans son inspection. Mathilda admira ses gestes sûrs et rapides. Elle connaissait la meilleure façon d'avoir toute son attention.

- Léon ?

- Quoi ?

- Il faudrait qu'on reprenne l'entraînement. Je crois qu'on commence à se ramollir.


	3. Les modalités du code

Droit d'auteur : Cette scène est tirée de la première version du scénario et elle appartient à Luc Besson.

Il m'a semblé intéressant de l'inclure puisqu'elle semble peu connue. Si jamais je n'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser, veuillez m'en informer et je l'enlèverai, bien entendu.

* * *

Le tueur et la jeune fille marchaient dans une rue sombre et mal éclairée. De vieilles manufactures et des entrepôts composaient l'ordinaire des bâtiments mais quelques immeubles d'habitations s'étaient nichés dans leur voisinage.

- Quand on a des contrats, on n'a pas le temps mais ce soir, je vais te montrer comment avoir les codes, dit Léon en montrant un immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue déserte.

Il traversa la rue et monta l'escalier d'entrée de l'immeuble. Mathilda le suivit comme son ombre et se plaça tout près pour bien voir.

- Il y a deux manières selon la situation. Dans le premier cas, tu as le temps de voir venir et tu veux avoir le code pour plus tard.

La jeune fille fit signe qu'elle suivait parfaitement.

- Tu attends la nuit et tu souffle un peu de suie sur le clavier. Comme ça, dit-il en soufflant dans sa main ouverte. Ensuite, tu casses la lumière pour que le client ne puisse pas voir la poudre.

Il sortit un tournevis de sa poche et indiqua la lampe au-dessus de l'appareil.

- Tu te caches plus loin et quand quelqu'un entre à l'intérieur, tu vas voir quels numéros il a touché. Une fois que tu connais les chiffres, tu essaie toutes les combinaisons jusqu'à ce que tu trouves la bonne. Mais attention. Une fois par heure, et pas plus d'une minute à la fois. Compris ?

Mathilda hocha la tête.

- Dans le deuxième cas, tu n'as pas le temps, dit Léon en levant le tournevis.

Il démonta rapidement le couvercle pour mettre le mécanisme à nu.

- Il y a toujours quatre fils, tu vois ? dit-il en les lui montrant.

Mathilda se retourna subitement. Un homme dans la quarantaine entreprenait de monter l'escalier, il leva la tête et les regarda surpris.

- Puis-je ? dit-il en indiquant le clavier.

- Pardon, dit Léon en regardant le nouveau venu. Laisse-le passer, ajouta-t-il pour Mathilda.

Léon déverrouilla la porte en jouant dans les fils démontés. L'homme avança la main vers la poignée mais, tandis que Léon s'apprêtait à reprendre ses explications, il dévisagea le duo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Excusez-moi mais que faites vous ? demanda-t-il.

- J'enseigne à la jeune fille, répondit Léon comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Vous lui enseignez comment contourner la sécurité ?! s'insurgea-t-il. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? Allez-vous en avant que j'appelle la police !

L'homme fouilla nerveusement dans une poche et en sortit un bombe de poivre mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir. Une balle silencieuse troua la main qui tenait la bombe. La force du coup de feu le fit aussitôt tourner sur lui-même et Léon lui tira dans le dos, ce qui accentua le mouvement et le fit passer par-dessus le garde-fou qui entourait le porche. L'homme disparut dans les buissons sans un bruit.

Stupéfiée, Mathilda fixa l'endroit où l'homme venait de disparaître tandis que Léon jetait un coup d'œil aux alentours. Satisfait, il reprit son cours.

- Alors … il y a un fil au fond du boîtier et il suffit d'essayer de connecter les trois autres fils un par un.

La porte grésilla au second fil et Léon sourit.

- Simple n'est-ce pas ?

Mathilda hocha la tête, l'air ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es concentrée.

- Oui, oui.

La jeune fille s'approcha du garde-fou et se pencha au-dessus des buissons.

- C'est incroyable ! Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Quoi?

- Là, le gars … Comment tu as fait ? Tu l'as poussé en bas sans le toucher, sans même faire de bruit. Comment tu fais ça ?

Léon releva la tête fièrement.

- Ça t'a plu ?

Mathilda leva les yeux vers lui avec tout le sérieux imaginable.

- C'était génial.

Léon lui sourit et lui indiqua les escaliers. La leçon était terminée. Mathilda descendit tandis que Léon jetait un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il la rejoignit et leurs silhouettes disparurent silencieusement dans la nuit.


	4. Savoir danser

Droit d'auteur : Cette scène -la suite de la précédente- est tirée de la première version du scénario et elle appartient à Luc Besson.

* * *

Fred Astair dansait sur l'écran du cinéma, en faisant jaillir des étincelles sous ses talons, comme d'habitude.

- Regarde ses mouvements, dit Léon à Mathilda assis dans le siège à côté du sien. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne s'arrête jamais. Tu vois ? Qu'il soit triste ou heureux, le mouvement continue toujours.

Fred Astaire fit une pirouette, tourna sur une chaise, grimpa sur un mur et sauta sur le sofa.

- Regarde. Même le mur ne l'arrête pas. Le mouvement se poursuit. Il utilise tout. Le sol, le mur, sa course, son poids. Toute la vie est un mouvement et la mort en fait partie.

Mathilda écoutait attentivement les explications.

- Tu vois, il faut laisser le client continuer le mouvement qu'il a commencé. Et c'est mieux pour lui. Il pense à autre choses et ne voit pas la mort arriver.

Fred Astair glissa gracieusement le long d'un bureau de bois verni puis entraîné par son élan, se mit à tournoyer joyeusement sur le parquet.

- Il n'a pas le temps de souffrir. Il n'est pas surpris. Il n'a même pas le temps de penser. Il part sans le réaliser. Il part dans le mouvement qu'il a commencé.

La jeune fille regarda l'écran les yeux pétillants.

- C'est génial.


	5. Nouvelle ville, nouveau patron

- Alors vous travaillez tous les deux, c'est ça ? demanda Paul Risotto en croisant les bras.

Mathilda et Léon hochèrent la tête de concert devant le bureau tout à fait ordinaire où Paul Risotto recevait les clients de son entreprise d'importation.

- Écoutez, Tony m'a demandé de trouver du boulot pour un pro mais …, dit Risotto en écartant largement les mains. Sans vouloir vous froisser, je ne fais pas affaire avec les enfants.

- Je ne suis pas une enfant, dit la jeune fille comme si elle était habituée de longue date à ce type d'erreur sur la personne.

- Quel âge tu as ?

- Je fais plus jeune que mon âge mais c'est …

- Très jeune, coupa Risotto sceptique.

- … Mais c'est un avantage. Un avantage précieux, continua Mathilda très sûre d'elle.

Léon la regarda surpris tandis que Risotto, croisait les bras à nouveau, tout de même curieux de voir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui sortir pour tenter de le convaincre.

- Si je cognais à votre porte en pleurant parce que je suis tombée, que je suis blessée et qu'il faut que j'appelle ma mère, est-ce que vous me laisseriez entrer monsieur Risotto ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

Le malfrat la regarda en plissant les yeux.

- De tous les pros de la ville, je suis la seule qui réussirait à vous faire faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, vous ne croyez pas ?

Mathilda posa ses bras croisés sur le bureau en se penchant vers lui.

- En fait, de toute la ville, je suis la seule qui peut réussir un coup pareil.

Risotto la regardait attentivement.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait plus prudent de m'avoir de votre côté ? dit-elle en haussant des sourcils innocents.

Léon, visiblement nerveux, regardait alternativement Risotto et Mathilda qui se jaugeaient du regard. Paul Risotto partit soudain d'un grand éclat de rire et menaça la jeune fille d'un doigt amusé.

- Tu me plais bien petite Signorina.

Mathilda lui sourit. D'un sourire de pro.

- Où tu l'as trouvé cette petite, demanda-t-il à Léon.

- Devant ma porte, répondit-il mal à l'aise.

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Mathilda nullement intéressée à aborder le sujet.

Risotto les regarda un instant et hocha la tête. Il baissa les yeux et ouvrit un des tiroirs du bureau. Il fouilla parmi des papiers et sortit une enveloppe jaune qu'il glissa vers eux.

- Une semaine, dit-il en frais d'explications.


	6. La complainte du Ketchup

- Je suis prête. Je veux le faire !

- Non.

L'homme dans la quarantaine, ses mains tremblantes levées devant lui regarda alternativement la jeune fille qui le pointait de son arme et l'homme aux lunettes noires en essayant de trouver un échappatoire.

- Je vous en prie, c'est une erreur !

- Je vais devoir leur balancer du ketchup longtemps ?

Léon ignora sa question tandis que le client continuait ses jérémiades.

- Combien ? Je vous en donne le double ! Le triple !

- Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

- Ce n'est pas la question.

- Non ! Non ! S'il vous plaît ! pleura le dealer.

- On est partenaires maintenant. C'est mon client aussi !

- Laisse tomber.

- C'est moi qui ai réussi à avoir ce contrat !

- Je dirais plutôt que tu as failli me le faire perdre.

- J'ai un sac de caché ici. Une livre ! Vous ne la trouverez jamais sans moi ! tenta le revendeur désespéré.

- S'il te plaît ! implora Mathilda.

- Non.

Elle baissa les yeux en soupirant, leva son arme et d'une main sûre, tira sur le client qui cria de surprise. Léon finit le travail une seconde plus tard.

- On va au resto ? Il reste plus rien, annonça la jeune fille en se désintéressant de leur cible.

- Chinois ?

- Parfait pour moi, dit Mathilda en rangeant son inoffensif pistolet derrière sa ceinture.


	7. La symphonie de Montana

Norman Stansfield passa dans le couloir juste au bon moment. Dans le bureau de Parker, Lewis et Nelson regardaient des photos. Stansfield entendit quelques phrases qui s'échappaient de la porte ouverte.

- On a déjà vu ça sur le territoire des italiens. … Ça pourrait être Tony ?

- Le 32 nous l'a envoyé au cas mais il y en a eu chez les mexicains aussi alors ça ne veut probablement rien dire, dit Lewis.

Stansfield mit les freins et recula.

- J'ai entendu parler de Tony ? demanda-t-il en vrillant ses pupilles dilatées sur eux.

Les policiers se figèrent et la température baissa de quelques degrés. Même dans les commissariats les plus reculés de la ville, on savait que tout ce qui concernait Tony de près ou de loin devait être rapporté à Stansfield dans la seconde.

- J'allais te le dire tu penses bien ! se défendit aussitôt Nelson. Le commissariat 32 vient de nous envoyer ça, dit-il en lui tendant les photos comme on jette un os à un chien pour éviter qu'il vous morde.

Stansfield les lui arracha presque des mains tout en regardant Lewis d'un air qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Ça vient de Los Angeles. Le cadavre avait des traces de peinture rouge sur sa veste. On a eu une dizaine de cas ici. On dirait que le tueur se fait des cibles avant de tirer… Mais c'est évident que c'est un travail de pro, dit Nelson en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à Lewis.

- On … hum … on avait trouvé ça bizarre mais comme ça avait tout l'air de contrats réglos … On n'a pas insisté, expliqua ce dernier.

Stansfield semblait absorbé par les photos du cadavre. Ses mâchoires se crispaient à intervalles réguliers, signe qu'il valait mieux se tenir le plus loin possible de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les policiers se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

- Tu sais comment ils sont à Los Angeles. De vrais paranos, dit Lewis avec un rire qui sonnait faux.

- Ils ont envoyé ça partout pour voir si quelqu'un reconnaît la signature du tueur, ajouta Nelson.

Un silence pesant et inconfortable tomba sur la pièce tandis que Stansfield immobile caressait les photos avec le pouce. La symphonie éclata soudainement dans sa tête. Les cordes vibrèrent à l'unisson, le piano martela les notes, les vents soufflèrent et la grosse caisse explosa de coups furieux.

- Tu as une idée de ce que ça peut-être ? demanda Lewis.

- Un entraînement … murmura Stansfield.

Le psychopathe tourna ses yeux de prédateur vers les agents qui tentèrent de disparaître dans leurs sièges.

- Je veux avoir tout le dossier sur mon bureau dans trois minutes, dit-il d'une voix terriblement calme.

Plus inquiets que s'il leur avait hurlé dessus, les policiers se levèrent aussitôt pour accomplir la tâche.

Stansfield tourna les talons tandis qu'une symphonie délicieuse se déchaînait sous son crâne. Les archets mordaient dans les violons, les hautbois se cabraient avec violence, le piano frappa à grand coup de marteau et les tambours grondèrent comme la foudre qui se prépare. Les notes frénétiques s'emmêlaient les unes aux autres dans une chaîne pleine de logique. La symphonie de Montana...

Il s'immobilisa soudain.

- Pas un mot à Los Angeles, dit-il en fourrant des écouteurs dans ses oreilles.


	8. Le cadeau d'anniversaire

Mathilda finit de frotter le Colt et le remit en place dans la valise ouverte sur la table. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Léon qui regardait attentivement au travers un silencieux.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ? dit-elle négligemment.

- Mmm.

- C'est mon anniversaire.

Léon cessa son examen pour la regarder.

- Bon anniversaire, dit-il en retournant à son ouvrage.

Mathilda tapota des doigts sur la table, tout de même déçue de sa réaction.

- Tu sais quel âge j'ai ?

Léon souffla dans le tube meurtrier et regarda à l'intérieur à nouveau.

- Dix-huit ans ?

Mathilda pouffa tandis que Léon lui souriait en coin.

- J'ai droit à un cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu sais ça tout de même.

- Je n'ai rien pour toi. Je ne savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire.

Léon se mit à fouiller parmi les divers items de nettoyages étalés sur la table et Mathilda se recula au fond de sa chaise avec un air mutin.

- Improvise, suggéra-t-elle.

Léon saisit un fil de fer garni de poils rêches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? demanda-t-il en redressant les poils avec l'ongle de son pouce.

- Un baiser, dit-elle avec un sourire suggestif.

- Non.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Léon la regarda l'air de dire que ça ne valait même pas la peine d'y penser. Mathilda s'adossa à nouveau, guère surprise.

- Très bien … mais il faut tout de même que tu m'offre quelque chose. C'est la tradition.

Ce manquement à l'étiquette ne sembla pas émouvoir le tueur qui s'appliquait à curer le silencieux avec vigueur.

- Mmmmm, fit-elle en posant un doigt sur son menton. Je sais !

Elle avança ses coudes sur la table en le fixant.

- Dis-moi quelque chose en italien.

- Quelque chose comme quoi ? demanda Léon en scrutant l'intérieur du tube pour juger de son ramonage.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Un poème ?

- Je n'en connais pas … À part un, dit-il comme pour lui-même en soufflant dans le cylindre d'acier.

- Parfait. Je t'écoute, dit-elle en se relevant sur la chaise.

Léon réalisa qu'il venait de se mettre dans de beaux draps.

- Je ne sais même pas si je me rappelle …, dit-il en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son ouvrage.

Il rangea le silencieux dans son compartiment en réfléchissant tandis que la jeune fille s'adossait confortablement.

- Sei il mio solo … , dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond d'un air concentré.

Il s'immobilisa et son visage s'assombrit comme s'il réalisait soudain que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Hésitant, il regarda Mathilda qui attendait patiemment. Il se trémoussa sur sa chaise et détourna les yeux comme s'il ne pouvait pas se décider. La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

- Alors ?

Il leva vers elle un visage si grave et sérieux qu'elle regretta presque de lui avoir demandé ce poème.

Puis l'ombre d'un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres. Ses traits s'adoucirent et ses yeux devinrent rêveurs. Il la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Mathilda se sentit fondre sous ce regard tendre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Sei il mio solo amore, dit-il de sa voix grave. Dei miei giovani ai miei vecchi giorni.

Il la regardait d'une telle manière … Mathilda frissonna comme devant un serment.

- Ma per il momento, murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux s'embuaient, Tutto cio che devo ti offrire.

Il marqua un temps, comme pour se remémorer la suite.

- È un poco di calore. Ed un posto nel mio cuore.

Il la regarda comme on regarde une personne chère, une personne irremplaçable …

- Ti amo, dit-il doucement.

Puis il baissa les yeux.

Il avait composé ce poème sans avoir pu l'offrir. Il y avait longtemps, à une époque où l'amour et les parfums de l'Italie l'avait enivré.

Un silence feutré flotta un instant au-dessus des armes qui reposaient entre eux puis Léon brisa le charme en saisissant un semi-automatique. Mathilda leva sur lui des yeux brillants.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu.

Léon sourit timidement en prenant une lime.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ça veut dire, bon anniversaire.

* * *

Tu es mon seul amour

de mes jeunes à mes vieux jours

mais pour l'instant

tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir

c'est un peu de chaleur

et une place dans mon coeur

je t'aime

(Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le nom de l'auteur)


	9. Comment s'adjoindre un collaborateur

- Robert Jackson ?

L'inspecteur Jackson leva la tête pour dévisager l'homme qui venait d'entrouvrir la porte de son bureau.

- Oui ?

- Normand Stansfield, DEA, New York. Vous avez une minute ?

Jackson se leva en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

- Bonjour. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda le gros policier à lunettes en lui serrant mollement la main.

Les secousses de la grosse main moite ressemblaient à des plaintes pathétiques et visqueuses produites par un basson déprimé. Fooouonfooouon. Stansfield sourit dégoûté et s'assit sans attendre d'invitation.

- J'espère Robert, j'espère vraiment.

L'inspecteur se rassit en le dévisageant.

Norman croisa la jambe et joignit les mains sur son genou, très à l'aise.

- Je viens pour le tueur à la peinture. C'est votre dossier n'est-ce pas ?

- Le tueur à la peinture ? Ah oui ! Heu … vous n'êtes pas du DEA ? Qu'est-ce que les stups ont à voir avec ce dossier ?

- Il se trouve qu'il y a un certain lien.

- Ha oui ? Pourtant New York ne m'a rien envoyé à propos de cette affaire à moins que …, commença-t-il en fouillant dans une pile de dossier.

- Non, dit Stansfield en levant la main. Inutile de chercher. Cette affaire est quelque peu personnelle.

Jackson fronça les sourcils l'air méfiant. Le psychopathe lui sourit poliment.

- Jetez un coup d'œil, dit-il en lançant une enveloppe jaune sur le bureau.

L'enveloppe fila jusqu'au policier, accrocha son ventre proéminant et tomba à terre. Jackson se pencha péniblement pour la ramasser tandis que Stanfield, excédé, levait les yeux au ciel. Le basson imaginaire poussait maintenant des vents aux accents intestinaux qui empuantissaient ses oreilles. ProoooouuhhProoouh.

Le policier ouvrit l'enveloppe, en sortit des photos et blanchit soudainement. La première le montrait sur le trottoir en train de contrôler un jeune homme court vêtu, évidemment prostitué. Sur la seconde, on les voyait disparaître dans la ruelle et la troisième les montrait cachés derrière un container en train de …

- Je ne savais pas que les homicides étaient chargés de nettoyer les trottoirs, dit Stansfield tandis que le basson faisait maintenant entendre des souffles pimpants et joyeux, nettement plus agréables. POMpomPOMpomPOM …

Jackson remit les photos dans l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante.

- Ce salopard a tué mes meilleurs hommes ; MES. HOMMES. ! hurla-t-il soudain. Et dix policiers par-dessus le marché, ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger comme s'il parlait de simples dommages collatéraux.

- La tuerie de Houston Street ? demanda l'inspecteur d'une voix tremblante.

Norman hocha la tête en plantant ses pupilles vitreuses dans celle de l'inspecteur.

- Houston Street, exactement.

- Dans … dans ce cas… je crains que l'affaire soit transférée au DEA, couina Jackson en jutant par tous les pores.

Stansfield sourit avec indulgence.

- Non-non-non-non. Justement. Non, dit-il en hochant la tête d'un air enjoué. PAS DU TOUT ! hurla-t-il en frappant sur le bureau.

Jackson sursauta comme un basson qui couinerait une fausse note. poUIIII.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup le chef de la division de Los Angeles, expliqua Stansfield posément. Il est un peu trop crispé.

Il se leva en s'appuyant sur le bureau pour dévisager Jackson à deux pouces du nez.

- Vous gardez cette affaire et vous allez me le retrouver sinon vous ne vous ferez plus jamais faire de pipe derrière les poubelles, chuchota-t-il plein de malveillance. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

POMpomPOMpomPOM

Stansfield se releva, satisfait. Il fouilla dans sa mallette en chantonnant et sortit une pile de feuille qu'il déposa tendrement sur le bureau.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, dit-il en appuyant son index sur le dossier. Faites les liens qui s'imposent et trouvez-moi pour qui travaille ce salopard.

Jackson hocha la tête.

- Vous m'informez quotidiennement.

Jackson opina du bonnet à nouveau.

- Merci inspecteur. J'apprécie grandement votre aide, le salua-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il traversa le commissariat alors que la symphonie qui se déchaînait derrière ses oreilles depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la trace de Montana, reprenait de plus belle. Comme s'il avait ajouté de toutes nouvelles lignes à la partition, le basson était maintenant en vedette dans les enchaînements, apportant quelque chose d'enjoué et de guilleret.

POMpomPOMpomPOM.


	10. L'art du siège arrière

Mathilda observa le client entrer dans le fast food et regarder le menu derrière le comptoir. Elle écrasa la cigarette qu'elle fumait pour se donner une raison d'être là et retourna derrière le restaurant.

- Il fait comme d'habitude.

Léon, presque invisible dans la pénombre, hocha la tête.

- On y va.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le stationnement plongé dans la pénombre grâce à une balle logée dans l'ampoule du lampadaire la veille et choisirent la Chevrolet grise. Léon mit la main sous son manteau et en sortit une tige de fer qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Elle la glissa entre la vitre et la porte tandis que Léon faisait le guet.

- Merde j'y arrive pas, chuchota-t-elle en s'activant.

- Le loquet est plus à droite sur les Chevrolet.

- Ha. Ça y est … dit-elle alors que la serrure jouait avec un déclic sourd.

Ils se faufilèrent sur le siège arrière et refermèrent la portière ni vu, ni connu.

- Quand on fait le coup du siège arrière, il faut se placer comme ça, dit-il en s'accroupissant derrière le banc du passager. On baisse la tête et on attend.

- Comme ça ? demanda Mathilda en l'imitant.

- Oui. Fais toujours attention de t'habiller en foncé. Un seul bas blanc qui dépasse et il peut te voir.

- Okay.

- Quand il arrive, tu le laisse s'asseoir et sans te relever – parce qu'il te verrait dans le rétroviseur – tu lèves le fusil et tu vise la nuque sous l'appuie-tête, comme ça.

Mathilda copia ses gestes derrière le banc du conducteur et Léon approuva.

- Et si l'appuie-tête est baissé ?

- Là, c'est plus compliqué. Il ne faut pas tirer derrière la tête parce que la balle peut traverser et lui faire exploser le nez comme une pastèque.

Mathilda pouffa.

- On va sur le côté comme ça, montra-t-il en contournant l'appuie-tête avec son arme. Il faut l'avoir dans les vertèbres du cou. Mais il peut te voir du coin de l'œil alors il faut faire vite et être précis. C'est un coup assez difficile.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et tenta quelques tirs imaginaires.

- Ça va. Maintenant, on attend.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, l'homme d'une trentaine d'année en T-shirt et blue jeans, sortit du restaurant et sauta dans sa voiture sans être averti par aucun pressentiment. Alors qu'il introduisait la clef dans le contact, quelque chose percuta sa nuque en laissant une impression de mouillé. Il cria de surprise.

- Ne bouge pas.

L'homme se retourna et aperçut une forme noire à l'arrière. Il leva les mains en respirant bruyamment.

- Prenez tout ce que vous voulez ! J'ai cent doll…

- La ferme, dit Léon en étirant le bras pour saisir l'arme que le client cachait sous sa veste.

- Penche-toi en avant, ordonna t'il

- D'ac … d'accord mais ne me faites pas de mal …

Il se pencha tandis que Léon et Mathilda étiraient le cou pour voir le résultat du tir.

- Pas mal mais c'est un poil trop penché. Tu dois tenir ton arme plus droite.

- Okay.

- Essaie le tir de côté maintenant.

- Replacez-vous s'il vous plaît, demanda Mathilda.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous … ?

- Ne discute pas, dit Léon en lui fourrant son arme dans les côtes.

- C'est bon ! Ne tirez pas ! Je me replace, dit l'homme de plus en plus nerveux.

Mathilda leva l'arme lentement et la positionna de côté.

- Non, non, non. Tu dois faire beaucoup plus vite. Regarde.

Léon se servit de son siège comme démonstrateur il leva l'arme lentement puis la tourna d'un coup vif vers le client imaginaire.

- Qui vous envoie ? C'est Gino hein. C'est ça ? C'est pour sa sœur ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Vas-y Math.

Mathilda reprit l'enchaînement.

- C'est mieux, approuva Léon. Tire maintenant.

- NON ! Attendez !

- Ce n'est que de la peinture dit la jeune fille. Ça ne vous fera rien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est une blague ? C'est …

- La ferme ! dirent les équipiers en chœur.

Mathilda releva l'arme à nouveau, la tourna rapidement et tira. La peinture éclaboussa la vitre de la portière.

- C'est difficile avec le silencieux …

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Écoutez, on peut s'arranger d'accord. C'est vraiment injuste, ce type je ne lui ai rien fait. Il délire …

- J'ai dit, la ferme.

L'homme se tut en sentant le bout d'un silencieux contre sa tempe.

- Vas-y.

Mathilda tira dans la vitre à nouveau puis dans l'oreille et sur la joue avant d'attraper le coup de main et réussir à toucher près des vertèbres. Lorsqu'elle eut réussi quelques fois de suite, Léon finit le travail en achevant le pauvre client qui commençait à devenir inutilisable tellement il était proche de la crise de nerf.

Ils sortirent de la voiture en prenant soin d'effacer les quelques empruntes qu'ils avaient pu laisser et disparurent dans la nuit pour rejoindre le métro le plus près.

- Tu sais, on a pas le choix pour que tu apprennes mais il ne faut pas inquiéter les clients comme ça normalement, dit Léon assis sur son banc. Mieux vaut qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qui leur arrive.

- Oui, je sais.

- Tu dois être comme une ombre.

- Invisible, approuva-t-elle.

- Comme si tu n'avais jamais existée.

Mathilda regarda le tunnel par la vitre en souriant.

- On est un peu comme des héros avec des supers-pouvoirs.

- Non.

Ils étaient des nettoyeurs. Rien de plus, rien de moins.


	11. Des traces que l'on laisse

L'inspecteur Robert Jackson conduisit Norman Stansfield et ses deux adjoints patibulaires au hangar où étaient garées les voitures examinées par les homicides. Il ouvrit la porte de l'entrepôt, vide à cette heure, et laissa passer les agents du DEA devant lui, visiblement peu emballé par leur visite.

- Écoutez, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous teniez à venir voir vous-même. Il y a de la peinture et c'est tout, dit Jackson d'un air revêche.

- Oui mais les photos ont quelque chose de tellement froid n'est-ce pas, dit Stansfield en regardant l'immense hangar d'un air enjoué. Haaaa. Quel endroit ! Alors où est-elle.

- Là-bas, dit l'inspecteur en soupirant.

Stansfield le suivit et ses déhanchements de manchots firent apparaître une nouvelle fois des notes du basson dans la tête du policier dément. FouonFouonFouon. Stansfield sourit. Il avait envie de voir cette voiture. Cela lui donnait l'impression de s'approcher un peu de ses proies et franchement, après tant de semaines sans nouvelles, il en avait grand besoin.

- Là.

Jackson pointait une Chevrolet grise. La vitre du conducteur avait reçue deux balles de peinture rouge bien nette. Jackson s'appuya contre un mini-van et croisa les bras. Son fauteuil ergonomique lui manquait visiblement. Stansfield ouvrit la portière arrière et regarda à l'intérieur en souriant. La symphonie de Montana jaillit de ses oreilles comme si on avait branché la radio à plein volume. Ils s'étaient trouvés là la veille. Juste la veille. La piste était bien chaude.

- Il était là, au fond. Pas vrai ? demanda Stansfield en pointant le derrière du siège passager.

- C'est ce qu'on croit mais il est tôt pour le dire. Les balles semblaient venir de là. Mais les billes de peintures …

- … Venaient de derrière le siège du conducteur, termina l'agent du DEA en caressant le siège arrière.

- Ouaip.

- Alors Mathilda … chuchota-t-il comme si il voyait la jeune fille prostrée derrière le siège. Tu as raté ton coup ? Il t'a fallu plusieurs fois pas vrai ? C'était difficile ?

Les notes aigues d'une flute imaginaire lui répondirent. Les hommes de Stansfield firent ceux qui n'avaient rien entendu tandis que Jackson regardait ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Ce foutu connard était complètement timbré.

- Et toi Montana ? Tu lui donnais de bons conseils … Avant de te l'envoyer sur le capot peut-être ? Après tout c'est ta petite élève.

Le violoncelle grave et nerveux fit vibrer l'habitacle en haletant de coups d'archet. La flute s'y mêla joyeusement et Stansfield sourit. Il se releva en tapant dans ses mains et regarda Jackson de ses yeux exorbités.

- Et à part ça, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- En fait … pas grand-chose. Pas d'empreintes, pas d'arme … juste la peinture. … Et le cadavre.

Stansfield hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

- Robert … J'ai l'impression que tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts, dit-il en relevant la tête. Je t'ai expliqué pourtant l'importance de cette affaire.

- Écoutez, je fais de mon mieux. Je vous ai averti tout de suite.

- Avec six heures de retard en fait, spécifia Stansfield en levant le doigt.

- J'ai juste pris le temps de m'assurer que …

- Kelly.

Le dénommé Kelly s'avança vers Jackson, saisit sa main et retourna le petit doigt. Peu ému par les cris de la victime, il appuya d'avantage et plus encore si bien qu'on finit par entendre un craquement sinistre au travers les hurlements de l'inspecteur.

- Et voilà ce qui arrive …, dit Stansfield avec regrets.

Kelly lâcha sa prise et l'inspecteur gémissant cacha sa main sous son bras comme pour la soustraire à ces maniaques.

- Y a t-il besoin d'encouragements supplémentaires ? demanda aimablement Stansfield.

Le policier secoua la tête avec frayeur.

- Bien. J'attends un rapport complet pour demain soir.

- C'est impossible … plaida l'inspecteur.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS DANS «DEMAIN SOIR» CONNARD ! hurla Stansfield. Kelly, explique-lui.

- NON ! Demain … demain soir … D'accord.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux …, dit Stansfield en souriant.

Sans plus de commentaire, il tourna les talons en claquant des doigts et ses molosses le suivirent comme des chiens obéissants. Jackson entendit la porte se fermer en tremblant de soulagement. Il se laissa glisser par terre en tenant sa main blessée contre lui, tout en prenant la pleine mesure du merdier dans lequel il était fourré.


	12. Le grand jour

Mathilda regardait l'écran distraitement quand elle vit apparaître un nom inoubliable.

- Léon ! C'est John Wayne !

- C'est quel film ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête de la bande dessinée qui faisait office de devoir de la semaine.

- Je sais pas, j'ai juste vu son nom apparaître.

- La rivière rouge ! C'est excellent. Tu vas voir ! dit-il en se levant d'un air joyeux.

- On pourrait se faire du popcorn, dit-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le divan.

- Mmmm, répondit Léon captivé par l'écran.

Elle se leva et l'œil de Léon fut attiré par une anomalie sur le coussin. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il se leva comme un ressort.

- Mathilda …

Elle se tourna, surprise par le ton de sa voix. Léon était debout, blême et catastrophé. Elle prit presque peur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-elle, craignant presque qu'un monstre se trouve derrière elle tellement il avait l'air bizarre.

Les mains de Léon se mirent à trembler. Il semblait incapable de répondre.

- Quoi ? dit-elle effrayée.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Que … quoi ?

- Qui t'a fait ça ! répéta-t-il

- Quoi ça ?

- Ça ! dit-il en pointant sa chemise de nuit.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur le vêtement mais ne vit rien d'extraordinaire.

- Derrière.

Matilda tira la robe pour voir l'arrière et vit une tache de sang. Elle resta interloquée …

- Chiava il santo, murmura Léon plus pâle que la mort. Je vais le tuer ce salopard.

La jeune fille réalisa soudain de quoi il retournait. Ça y est, c'était le grand jour !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-il sous le choc.

Matilda le regarda un instant sans comprendre.

- Qui t'as touché ? gronda-t-il.

- Hein ?

- QUI ?! cria-t-il hors de lui.

Mathilda réussit à comprendre qu'il croyait que quelqu'un l'avait … Elle pouffa de rire et Léon fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu.

- Tu es blessée ! s'indigna-il comme pour lui rendre la raison.

- Non, c'est pas … tenta t'elle, mais son air d'enterrement l'empêcha de continuer. C'est pas ce que tu crois …, dit-elle en s'étouffant de rire. C'est juste … HAHAHA !

Léon la fixa stupéfait. Matilda aurait bien voulu lui expliquer mais il faisait une de ces têtes… Elle ne réussit qu'à éclater de rire. Léon se dit qu'elle devait faire une crise de nerf. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha à sa hauteur.

- Math, regarde-moi, dit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter son fou-rire.

- Tu as besoin de soins. On va aller voir Risotto d'accord …, dit Léon en en la tenant gentiment par les épaules.

- Quelle … Pfff, quelle bonne … idée, HAHAHA !

Mathilda se laissa glisser sur le sol et se roula par terre en hurlant de rire.

- J'imagine … Hihi ! J'imagine …. trop sa tête … Hahaha !

Léon la regarda avec inquiétude et Mathilda rit de plus belle, tellement il avait l'air pitoyable. Elle finit par reprendre son calme et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se releva à moitié et le regarda en essayant de contrôler son fou-rire

- C'est normal, dit-elle encore secouée de rire.

Léon la regarda d'un air inintelligent.

- Toutes les femmes ont ça.

Visiblement il allait lui falloir un cours d'anatomie complet.

- Les femmes saignent à chaque mois. Et ça veut dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis une femme et plus une gamine. Tu comprends ?

Léon, toujours debout au milieu du salon, ne semblait pas vraiment certain de la mécanique de la chose.

- Tu … tu n'es pas blessée ? Personne ne t'a … tu sais …

- Non, dit-elle parfaitement sûre d'elle.

Léon se ressaisit mais il semblait toujours grandement troublé.

- Arrête avec ton air d'outre-tombe. Tu dois plutôt me féliciter.

- Euh … Te féliciter parce que tu saignes ?

- Me féliciter parce que je suis une femme maintenant, dit-elle avec une certaine fierté.

Elle le dévisagea avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ça veut aussi dire que tu dois aller me chercher des serviettes sinon, je vais en mettre partout.

Léon eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être mêlé à quoi que ce soit concernant cet évènement mystifiant.

Avec son air complètement largué, rien de plus réjouissant que de l'imaginer en train d'essayer de débusquer l'allée des tampons, rester paralysé de terreur devant les dizaines de boîtes vantant les degrés d'absorption ; follement mal à l'aise, piger n'importe quoi au hasard et presque mourir de gêne devant le regard moqueur de la caissière.

- Hahaha ! Ce serait vraiment … HAHAHAHAHA !

Léon, complètement dépassé, laissa la jeune fille hurler de rire en se roulant de nouveau par terre. Il se gratta la barbe en l'observant un instant puis secoua la tête en se disant, comme bien d'autres avant lui, que les femmes venaient sûrement d'une autre planète.


	13. Impatience

Stansfield regardait les dizaines de photos qui couvraient son bureau, les yeux exorbités. Le duo avait frappé trois fois depuis l'affaire de la Chevrolet grise. Huit contrats en tout et toujours aucun indice probant sur l'employeur de Montana et sa petite trainée d'élève.

L'inspecteur Jackson avait malencontreusement perdu un doigt pour l'inciter à se montrer un peu plus compétent mais les résultats se faisaient encore attendre. Il y avait d'interminables mois maintenant qu'il attendait patiemment et il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour Jackson de se faire amputer un œil.

Norman balaya les photos rageusement. Tandis qu'elles volaient dans tous les sens, il sortit une petite gélule de sa boîte et l'avala aussi sec. Il attendit la délivrance mais au-delà de l'effet habituel, elle ne lui fit aucun bien et il soupira. Il avait besoin d'autre chose pour se calmer les nerfs. Il sortit en trombe du bureau et attrapa John Ming qui passait dans le couloir.

- Carlos …, il avait jusqu'à quand pour nous payer ? dit-il en agrippant la manche de l'agent spécial.

- Hein ? Heu …

Stansfield soupira excédé. Son équipe n'arrivait pas à la cheville de l'ancienne et il avait d'autant plus envie de faire sa fête à ce salopard de Montana. Une envie grandement frustrée dans les circonstances.

- Demain … Demain, six heure.

- On y va tout de suite.

- …

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?!

Ming s'en fut au pas de course rassembler les éléments indispensables à l'entreprise. Stansfield leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de faire retentir la symphonie de Montana à ses oreilles, question d'être gonflé à bloc pour faire sa fête à ce petit merdeux de Carlos. Malheureusement, depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant, la symphonie s'était doucement affadie, tombant dans les limbes, faute d'éléments excitants à y ajouter.

Il était plus que temps de faire quelque chose.


	14. Le baiser volé

Léon regarda par la fenêtre en passant dans la cuisine et s'arrêta brusquement. Mathilda était en bas, au beau milieu de la ruelle sombre et à vrai dire, il était difficile de la manquer. Mini-shorts, camisole roulée le plus haut possible, longue botte qui montait jusqu'aux genoux … Elle avait l'air d'une véritable ... Léon fronça les sourcils. À côté d'elle un jeune homme noir beaucoup plus âgé, faisait des mines en bombant le torse. Léon colla pratiquement son nez à la vitre pour mieux l'apercevoir. Il avait l'air d'un dealer ou d'un foutu criminel avec ses dreadlocks et ses pantalons à moitié descendus. Une petite frappe sans envergure et un danger public.

Le misérable sortit un paquet de sa poche, l'ouvrit et tendit une cigarette à Mathilda. Elle accepta avec un sourire. Le jeune homme indiqua le bout de la ruelle et Mathilda hocha la tête. À la grande horreur de Léon, ils s'éloignèrent en discutant avec animation et le garçon en profita pour passer négligemment un bras possessif autour de ses épaules.

- MATHILDA !

La jeune fille se retourna. La silhouette menaçante du tueur barrait l'entrée de la ruelle et il ne semblait pas du tout de bonne humeur. Mathilda baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire victorieux.

- C'est qui lui ? demanda le jeune homme sans faire mine de retirer son bras des épaules de sa conquête.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en éludant sa question.

Léon fulminait en se retenant pour ne pas tirer dans la gueule de ce petit con question qu'il ôte ses pattes vite fait. Mais Mathilda ne semblait pas pressée d'en finir. Elle se pressa contre lui en murmurant Dieu sait quoi et leva son visage offert vers les lèvres de son compagnon … Léon se mit à marcher à grand pas rageur vers le couple sur le point de s'embrasser. Mathilda le vit glisser la main sous son manteau du coin de l'œil.

- Dégage ! dit-elle brusquement en réalisant que son plan avait un peu trop bien fonctionné.

En voyant Léon arriver, le jeune homme mit la main derrière son dos pour attraper son arme. Si ce petit con se faisait descendre, ils en seraient quittes pour devoir dégager vite fait ce qui serait tout de même ennuyeux.

- Oublie ça ! cria-t-elle en le poussant brusquement. SAUVE-TOI !

Devant l'air peu amène du tueur qui fonçait sur lui, le jeune homme abandonna tout projet d'intimidation et fila sans demander son reste. Léon s'immobilisa près de Mathilda en regardant la nuisance publique disparaître dans une arrière-cour.

- Rentre, dit-il en l'agrippant par le bras.

Il la poussa jusqu'à l'immeuble, monta rapidement les escaliers de secours et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Il jeta un œil dans la ruelle, tira brusquement le rideau de la fenêtre, sortit son arme et la posa sur la table. Il se tourna vers elle, scandalisé.

- Je ne veux pas que tu revoies ce type, c'est bien compris ? Et … et tu ne sors plus comme ça. Tu as l'air de … enfin, ce n'est pas décent.

- Ça fait dix fois que je te dis que je n'ai plus rien qui me fait, plaida-t-elle.

Léon réalisa soudain à quel point elle avait grandi. Ses cheveux étaient longs, son chandail affichait des rondeurs qu'il était vain de nier et elle avait même dépassé son épaule.

- On arrangera ça … Mais tu ne le revois plus c'est compris !

Mathilda croisa les bras en le toisant.

- Ha oui ? Et comment tu comptes m'empêcher de le revoir.

Léon resta coi un instant. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect du problème.

- Tu ne le revoies plus c'est tout. Ça vaudra mieux pour lui.

Il n'imaginait que trop bien ce petit minable lui faire des choses de force, lui donner de la came ou pire, essayer de la mettre sur le trottoir. Elle était si belle ! Juste à y penser, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir éliminé proprement.

- C'est un dealer ou peut-être même pire. Tu ne vois pas ?

Elle voyait parfaitement. En fait elle l'avait choisi pour cette raison. C'était exactement le genre de petite frappe que Léon ne pouvait pas supporter.

- Oui, peut-être bien, concéda-t-elle. Mais il me plaît alors …

- Mathilda … Ce gars-là n'est pas pour toi d'accord ?

- Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. C'est plus fort que moi, dit-elle comme si elle lui faisait une confidence.

- Comment l'oublier ? Tu l'as vu souvent ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Oui …, mentit-elle.

- Il a essayé de … Il t'a … ? dit-il en serrant les poings.

- Non. Enfin … pas encore. Mais j'ai toujours envie de le voir. Je n'y peux rien, dit-elle du ton de la parfaite victime.

Léon soupira, baissa la tête et se frotta les yeux avec les doigts d'un air découragé. Il savait trop bien jusqu'à quelles extrémités pouvait mener les rendez-vous clandestins et il réalisait pleinement en cet instant, à quel point il était peu outillé pour gérer ce type de situation.

- Tu vois, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que je pense à autre chose, dit-elle en transpirant l'innocence.

- Autre chose comme quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules comme si elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la table. Quelque chose qui ferait que je ne penserais plus à lui. Comme ça, je n'aurais plus envie le revoir.

Elle balança ses jolies jambes dans le vide comme si elle réfléchissait tandis que Léon, appuyé sur le comptoir, se sentait de plus en plus largué.

- Il y aurait peut-être quelque chose …

- Quoi ? demanda Léon sans flairer le piège.

- Je crois que si tu m'embrassais, je ne penserais plus jamais à lui de ma vie, dit-elle comme si elle parlait d'une médecine normalement dangereuse mais parfaitement appropriée, voire inévitable dans les circonstances.

Léon la regarda surpris et hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Non.

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que le problème se règlerait facilement. C'est toi que j'aime alors si tu m'embrasses, juste une fois, le reste n'aura plus aucune importance. Et puis si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera un autre. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus simple de tout régler maintenant ?

Par chance pour Mathilda, Léon manquait cruellement de science féminine et loin de deviner la mise en scène, il détourna la tête nerveusement.

- Embrasse-moi et tout sera réglé.

Léon soupira, incertain.

- Je rêve à ce baiser depuis que je te connais. Je n'aurais envie de penser à rien d'autre après ça.

Il hésita. La règle était imprégnée au fer rouge dans son crâne mais pour résoudre facilement un problème aussi inquiétant et compliqué ...

- Et tu ne le reverras plus, ni aucun autre petit connard du même genre ? négocia Léon qui n'avait pas envie de se refaire faire le coup.

- Je te le jure, dit Mathilda en le regardant les yeux brillants.

Léon se leva en soupirant. Il s'avança près de la table et se pencha vers son visage, pressé d'en finir.

- Attend ! dit Mathilda en détournant la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Mon petit frère aussi m'en donnait des comme ça. Ce doit être un vrai baiser d'amoureux, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Un baiser avec la langue.

Léon se recula en détournant les yeux.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

Mathilda retint son sourire alors que de nombreuses possibilités lui venaient spontanément en tête.

- Il faut que tu m'embrasses comme ces types m'embrasseraient sinon ça ne peut pas marcher, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai plus l'âge de rêver à des bisous bonne-nuit figure-toi.

Léon, mal à l'aise, croisa les bras en regardant par terre. Tout ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mathilda sentit que son habile machination allait se révéler vaine si elle ne prenait pas les choses en main rapidement. Elle sauta en bas de la table, saisit le petit tabouret marche pied qu'elle posa devant lui et grimpa dessus pour être à sa hauteur, question qu'il ne puisse pas se défiler.

- Tu vas voir, c'est très facile, dit-elle. Premièrement, mets tes bras autour de ma taille. Allez, décroise les bras. Autour de ma taille, comme ça. Voilà. Très bien. Moi, je mets mes bras autour de ton cou.

Léon la laissa faire, sans oser lever les yeux. Elle se pressa contre lui et il sentit sa poitrine menue contre son torse. La chaleur lui monta aux joues.

- Voilà. Tu es bien ?

Il hocha la tête nerveusement, de plus en plus troublé.

- D'accord, maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Il lui obéi. Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien puis il sentit la caresse furtive des lèvres de Mathilda. Sa bouche s'appuya sur la sienne, doucement, tendrement. Une chaleur troublante grimpa le long de son dos tandis que la jeune fille se pressait contre lui. Sa bouche vermeille s'entrouvrait contre ses lèvres puis se refermait comme sur une sucrerie délicieuse. Son corps en fleur se cabra tendrement contre lui, l'obligeant à lui répondre.

Timidement il lui rendit son baiser et la jeune fille soupira en s'abandonnant dans ses bras. Elle y était arrivée, l'homme qu'elle aimait l'embrassait enfin.

Prit par surprise par un désir qui pourtant, l'avait à peine effleuré toutes ces années, Léon se laissa emporter par l'instant. Comme il l'aimait … il l'aimait plus que tout, elle était si belle, l'embrasser était si doux. Il n'y avait plus de craintes, il n'y avait plus de règle qui tiennent et tout échappa soudain à son contrôle. L'amour l'emporta sur sa raison et il l'embrassa avec passion, communiant à sa bouche tandis qu'elle fondait dans ses bras. Elle répondit sans se faire prier en se pressant contre son ventre, provoquant son désir.

- Non …, souffla-t-il. NON !

Il se recula comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de fouet et s'appuya au comptoir en essayant de reprendre ses sens. Il secoua la tête, étourdi par le sang qui bouillait dans ses veines.

- Pourquoi non ? murmura Mathilda en le dévorant des yeux du haut de son tabouret. Tu as envie autant que moi, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son pantalon.

Léon se retourna vivement, ouvrit le robinet et passa sa tête sous l'eau froide.

- Ça va aller. Du calme. Ça va aller …, murmura-t-il.

Il ferma l'eau et s'appuya au comptoir en se passant la main dans la figure. Mathilda se glissa près de lui et l'enlaça pour tenter sa chance une nouvelle fois mais il la repoussa doucement.

- C'est fini maintenant … et n'oublie pas ta part du contrat.

Il sortit de la cuisine et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Mathilda fixa la porte un instant puis sourit. Elle se mit à tourner voluptueusement sur elle-même, les mains pressées contre ses lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle ne penserait certainement plus jamais à personne d'autre après ça… Jamais.

Surtout, considérant, qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à personne d'autre de toute façon.


End file.
